¿Qué es el amor?
by Didi love
Summary: Es una duda que salto de la mente de Kagome, mientras recorría el pozo mágico, su mente volaba ante ese pensamiento, amaba realmente a Inuyasha o solo deseaba ser importante para él, que era el amor para él. Tenía que buscar la respuesta, se encontraba inquieta, su mente había fantaseado con un futuro


Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, la historia es creada solo para entretener y no cuenta con ninguna relación con el manga y anime.

Esta es una nueva historia y espero que les guste.

Capitulo 1

La vida de Kagome se encontraba en tranquilidad, había regresado a su época, tenía que presentar varios exámenes para terminar la preparatoria. Y su pobre abuelo se encontraba escaso de escusas para sus supuestas enfermedades.

Su despertador sonó a las 5 de la mañana, deseaba repasar las materias antes de asistir a clases, era su última semana y no podía ser melindrosa en sus estudios. Pero su mente se encontraba muy lejos de sus libros, se encontraba pensando en un demonio plateado que le había robado su primer beso.

Sabía que ese incidente no se le podía llamar un beso, pero ella lo consideraba de esa manera, tenía la marca en su labio que comprobaba que no había sido un sueño.

Un día antes de irse a su época se encontraron con la caravana de de Sesshumaru, la pequeña Rin, el sapo de Jaken y su extraña montura. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Kagome fue la presencia del hermano de Inuyasha, siempre que se le acercaba un extraño escalofrió le recorría la espalda. No contaba con la misma mirada fría ámbar que le daba a todos, no ese día sus ojos estaban teñidos de un rojo carmín, tenía pasión en ellos. Hasta Inuyasha noto el cambio de su hermano, lo mantuvo alejado de nosotros y cuando regreso de intercambiar frases entre ellos, regreso con la pequeña Rin.

Inuyasha- Se quedara con nosotros una temporada- todos nos quedamos asombrados ante el anuncio, y mucho mas por la falta de explicación del propio Inuyasha.

Rin nos conto a Sango y a mí que lo que escucho hablar a los hermanos, es que su amo necesitaba encontrar una hembra para yacer, ella no entendía que significaban esas palabras y cuando nos pregunto, nosotras mentimos.

Cuando nos separamos del grupo para refrescarnos, nos llevamos ala pequeña, la pobre se sentía cansada y se quedo dormida casi de inmediato después del baño.

Sango- Debe estar el demonio, en su época de apareamiento, por lo que se su especie es muy selectiva, solo buscan la mejor pareja para cada uno. Nunca pensé que ese tendría ese instinto- dijo en un tono sarcástico

Kagome-Pero Sango, no sentiste que el desprendía un aroma diferente, una mescla de limón con azufre- dije pero la mirada de sango ante mis palabras me desconcertaron y antes que contestara dije -no se pensé que también lo habías notado.- con un tono inocente.

La mirada de sango se volvió muy inquisitiva y dijo – yo no note ningún aroma Kagome, estás segura que era su aroma, antes de que me contestes, piensa bien tu respuesta-

Kagome – si estoy segura es más, creo que me gusto el aroma-

Sango- espero estar equivocada Kagome, pero creo que eres una candidata a ser una de sus parejas, ni se te ocurra a mencionarlo con nadie, escúchame bien, a nadie.

Kagome- por dios Sango, casi te creo, deja ya de bromear, como crees que el gran Lord Sesshumaru, el Gran demonio y enemigo jurado de Inuyasha se sentiría tentado a cito: "una simple humana" como yo. – dijo, entre risas pero la verada es que se encontraba asustada, no podía creer que sango estuviera bromeando sobre ese tema, es mas ella sabía perfectamente de eso ella se dedicaba a cazar demonios. Pero no dejo de bromear, tenía que desviara el tema, había vuelto a notar el aroma de de limón con azufre en el ambiente, pensó que venía de la ropa de la pequeña Rin, deseaba creer con todo el corazón que lo desprendiera ella, porque la otra alternativa era que el demonio en cuestión se encontraba muy cerca y podría haber escuchado la conversación, rogaba al cielo que esa no fuera la verdad.

Pero en una corta distancia se encontraba justamente el demonio que tanto temía, el cual vigilaba sigilosamente a su hija adoptiva y a la "humana" que había llamado su atención.

Maldijo en su pensamiento, se suponía que no la espiaría, ni la escacharía, solo se aseguraría que Rin estaba segura con las hembras, pero desgraciadamente, su instinto lo delato, comenzó asentirse inquieto ante el aroma de ella. Ese maldito aroma que lo excitaba y lo hipnotizaba, sentía que por esa hembra podría dar la vida y recordó cuantas veces la ha soñado en su lecho, como la rapta de su caravana y como la reclama como su pareja.

Se aborrecía por esos instintos, bajos de su especia, sabía que ella no era la única candidata para ser su pareja, pero era para su desgracia era única que su cuerpo reconocía.

Su maldito aroma lo abrasaba y lo volvía una fiera, no sabía cómo podía mantenerse controlado ante los demás, dese que capto ese aroma no podía pensar con claridad. Y el tiempo corría, sabía que mientras más esperara más peligroso seria para la hembra, su poder se empezaba acumular, pronto no podría retener sus acciones.

Tendría que raptar a la hembra de su hermano y lo cual no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, desea una victoria sobre él. Una pequeña sonrisa enmarco su cara, gracias a su pequeña Rin podría raptar a la humana fácilmente y nadie lo notaria.

Un pequeño escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kagome, volteo varias veces a su alrededor, sentía que alguien las había observado, pero no había nadie. Culpaba a Sango, su explicación la había dejado un poco preocupada y más por que el viento le olía un poco a limón con azufre. Su cuerpo reacciono ante el aroma y noto como su temperatura subía, ese aroma la atraía la seducía y no entendía que le pasaba, odiaba esa sensación, no la dejaba pensar claramente.

Unas pequeñas gotas de sudor recorrieron su frente, su cuerpo se sentía arder –maldición, necesito otro baño- dijo refunfuñado ante su situación.

Sango noto la cara de su amiga y le dijo- ¿Te sientes bien? Tu cara está muy roja Kagome- y paró en seco ante la vista de su amiga y tocando su frente descubrió que la temperatura de Kagome era alta y le preocupo.

-Creo que es hora que regresemos al campamento, vamos déjame ayudarte a vestirte – le dijo mientras la trataba de sacar de su trance, pero Kagome no la escuchaba, la mayoría de sus sentidos se encontraban muy lejos de ella, su cuerpo no se deseaba mover, a la dirección que que su amiga la conducía.

En la mente de Kagome, solo existía un solo pensamiento, tenía que encontrar ese aroma nuevamente, su corazón comenzó acelerarse, trato de articular el nombre de Inuyasha, pero para su desgracia y perdición de su boca salió como un suspiro un solo nombre:- Sesshumaru-

Ningún ser humano logro escuchar ese suspiro que escapo de su boca, solo el dueño del nombre lo escucho y de un solo salto tomo a la hembra empapada y se la llevo surcando el aire nocturno.

Ni Ring y mucho menos Sango lograron captar el momento exacto en que desapareció Kagome, se quedaron petrificadas ante la desaparición de ella y en segundo exacto que Sango pensaba dar la alarma, un aroma dulzón las deja inconscientes y solo se observa la figura del fiel sirviente de Sesshumaru entre las sombras.

La sorpresa del rapto la dejo muda y su aroma la dejaba sin pensamientos. El demonio plateado la había arropado con su estola y la coloco suavemente en la copa de un árbol donde solo la observaba con su mirada fija en sus labios.

Ella no logro articular ninguna palabra solo volvió a murmura su nombre:- Sesshumaru- y con esas palabras marco su destino.

El demonio la tomo posesivamente y le robo su primer beso posesivamente, carnalmente, sintió su lengua recorrer su boca, saboreo su propia sangre ante los colmillos de él que rasgaban su boca en un frenesí, dejándose llevar por la pasión del aroma que la sedujo.

Y de la misma manera intrépida que la beso se separado el demonio plateado, solo que había un cambio su rostro había cambiado sus marcas eran más notorias y sus ámbar eran de un rojo carmesí, lo cual para ella debió ser una señal de pánico, pera al contrario fue una satisfacción que no entendió, Y cuando pensaba preguntar el la volvió a tomar con la misma rudeza y la llevo de vuelta al lago y se fue.

Sango y la pequeña Rin recobraron el sentido en el mismo momento que Kagome se terminaba de vestir.

Y las tres volvieron al campamento en total silencio.


End file.
